


Its Decided.

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, basically just fluff, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Castiel smile was like watching the sun rise, Dean decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Decided.

Watching Castiel smile was like watching the sun rise, Dean decided.

It was rare to catch, beautiful to see, and unforgettable altogether. And that’s why it was his mission to keep that sight on the ex-angels face as much as he could.

"You look nice, Cas." He said one day, hoping to get more than a thank you and grinning to himself when he did just that.

Castiel’s entire face lit up as he looked down to himself, “Sam said it was time to wash my coat, so he gave me something of yours to borrow. I hope that’s okay.”

Dean had hardly registered what his friend was saying, because his eyes were focused on that damn smile, “That’s always okay.” He finally mustered out.

~

There was another time, after a hunt, where Dean began to miss the occurrence that certainly did not make his heart beat a little faster.

"Dean, there isn’t a burger joint anywhere around here. Can’t we get something small at the bar?" Sam whined from the passenger seat, "We’ll be driving for miles otherwise."

But Dean only shook his head and glanced quickly in the rear view mirror, “A little driving never hurt anyone. Besides, burgers are good, right Cas?”

Castiel nodded enthusiastically, “Burgers make me very happy.”

"Yeah, I know they do."

~

The most recent time was what made Dean almost fall apart altogether. The three hunters where spending one of their only days off in the bunker, watching movies and playing cards, when it happened.

"I don’t get it." Castiel furrowed his brows towards the television screen, "Why is everyone laughing?"

"What, you’ve never understood a joke before?" Dean teased, then let his jaw drop when Cas’ expression stayed un-moving, "You’ve never understood a joke before?”

"Not particularly. The jokes I used to understand back in heaven and the jokes told here are very different."

"Okay, Cas. Let’s try one then. Knock-Knock."

"What?"

"You’re supposed to say, ‘Who’s there’."

"But I already know it’s you."

"You know what? I’ll try something a little easier to start off." Dean sighed and thought for a second before smiling to himself, "This was Sam’s favorite back when he went to college; What is a cat’s way of keeping law and order?"

Castiel nibbled on his lip, as if he was seriously considering the question, and tilted his head to the side, “What is it?”

"Uh, Claw Enforcement.” Dean chuckled to himself, regretting his choice of what he thought was funny when Cas didn’t respond.

And then it happened. Castiels smile started small, and then it spread across his entire face before a beautiful noise escaped his mouth, “That is funny.” Laughter bubbled up stronger and filled the entire room as he mumbled the joke to himself once more.

But Dean stood frozen, his eyes slightly wide as, he was sure of it, his heart stopped dead in his chest.

Hearing Castiel laugh was like listening to his favorite song, Dean decided.


End file.
